Joe Dever
Joseph Rober Dever, mer känd som Joe Dever (12 februari 1956 - 29 november 2016) var en engelsk fantasyförfattare och spelutvecklare. Dever blev den först britt att vinna mästerskapen i Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1982. Dever är mest känd för sina soloäventyrsböcker om Ensamma Vargen som gavs ut av Äventyrsspel på 1980- och början av 1990-talet. Böckerna ges nu ut i nyutgåva av Åskfågeln. Bibliografi Titlar på svenska Ensamma Vargen *Ensamma Vargen 1: Flykt Undan Mörkret *Ensamma Vargen 2: Eld Över Vattnet *Ensamma Vargen 3: Kaltes Grottor *Ensamma Vargen 4: Domedagsklyftan *Ensamma Vargen 5: Skuggor i Sanden *Ensamma Vargen 6: Skräckens Länder *Ensamma Vargen 7: Dödens Slott *Ensamma Vargen 8: Fasornas Djungel *Ensamma Vargen 9: Fruktans Kittel *Ensamma Vargen 10: Torgars Fängelsehålor *Ensamma Vargen 11: Tidens Fångar *Ensamma Vargen 12: Mörkrets Herrar Ensamma Vargens Värld *Ensamma Vargens Värld 1: Silverstjärnas Ankomst *Ensamma Vargens Värld 2: Skuggornas Port *Ensamma Vargens Värld 3: Bortom Skuggornas Port *Ensamma Vargens Värld 4: Trollkarlarnas Kamp Handböcker *Boken om Magnamund Freeway Warrrior *Motorvägens Krigare *Gatlopp genom Bergen Titlar på engelska Lone Wolf *Lone Wolf 1 – Flight from the Dark (1984) *Lone Wolf 2 – Fire on the Water (1984) *Lone Wolf 3 – The Caverns of Kalte (1984) *Lone Wolf 4 – The Chasm of Doom (1985) *Lone Wolf 5 – Shadow on the Sand (1985) *Lone Wolf 6 – The Kingdoms of Terror (1985) *Lone Wolf 7 – Castle Death (1986) *Lone Wolf 8 – The Jungle of Horrors (1987) *Lone Wolf 9 – The Cauldron of Fear (1987) *Lone Wolf 10 – The Dungeons of Torgar (1987) *Lone Wolf 11 – The Prisoners of Time (1987) *Lone Wolf 12 – The Masters of Darkness (1988) *Lone Wolf 13 – The Plague Lords of Ruel (1990) *Lone Wolf 14 – The Captives of Kaag (1990) *Lone Wolf 15 – The Darke Crusade (1991) *Lone Wolf 16 – The Legacy of Vashna (1991) *Lone Wolf 17 – The Deathlord of Ixia (1992) *Lone Wolf 18 – Dawn of the Dragons (1992) *Lone Wolf 19 – Wolf's Bane (1993) *Lone Wolf 20 – The Curse of Naar (1993) *Lone Wolf 21 – Voyage of the Moonstone (1994) *Lone Wolf 22 – The Buccaneers of Shadaki (1995) *Lone Wolf 23 – Mydnight's Hero (1995) *Lone Wolf 24 – Rune War (1996) *Lone Wolf 25 – Trail of the Wolf (1996) *Lone Wolf 26 – The Fall of Blood Mountain (1997) *Lone Wolf 27 – Vampirium (1997) *Lone Wolf 28 – The Hunger of Sejanoz (1998) *Lone Wolf 29 – The Storms of Chai (2016) *Lone Wolf 30 – Dead in the Deep* (2018) *Lone Wolf 31 - The Dusk of Eternal Night* (TBA) *Lone Wolf 32 - (TBA) Companion Book *The Magnamund Companion (1986) Freeway Warrior *Freeway Warrior 1: Highway Holocaust (1988) *Freeway Warrior 2: Slaughter Mountain Run (1988) *Freeway Warrior 3: The Omega Zone (1989) *Freeway Warrior 4: California Countdown (1989) Combat Heroes *Combat Heroes 1: White Warlord (1986) *Combat Heroes 1: Black Baron (1986) *Combat Heroes 2: Scarlet Sorcerer (1987) *Combat Heroes 2: Emerald Enchanter (1987) The World of Lone Wolf *World of Lone Wolf 1: Grey Star the Wizard (skriven av by Ian page; redigerad av Joe Dever - 1985) *World of Lone Wolf 2: The Forbidden City (skriven av by Ian page; redigerad av Joe Dever - 1985) *World of Lone Wolf 3: Beyond the Nightmare Gate (skriven av by Ian page; redigerad av Joe Dever - 1985) *World of Lone Wolf 4: War of the Wizards (skriven av by Ian page; redigerad av Joe Dever - 1986) Legends of Lone Wolf *Legends of Lone Wolf 1: Eclipse of the Kai (tillsammans med John Grant - 1989) *Legends of Lone Wolf 2: The Dark Door Opens (tillsammans med John Grant - 1989) *Legends of Lone Wolf 3: The Sword of the Sun ((tillsammans med John Grant - 1989) *Legends of Lone Wolf 4: Hunting Wolf (tillsammans med John Grant - 1990) *Legends of Lone Wolf 5: The Claws of Helgedad (tillsammans med John Grant - 1991) *Legends of Lone Wolf 6: The Sacrifice of Ruanon (tillsammans med John Grant - 1991) *Legends of Lone Wolf 7: The Birthplace (tillsammans med John Grant - 1992) *Legends of Lone Wolf 8: The Book of the Magnakai (tillsammans med John Grant - 1992) *Legends of Lone Wolf 9: The Tellings (tillsammans med John Grant - 1993) *Legends of Lone Wolf 10: The Lorestone of Varetta (tillsammans med John Grant - 1993) *Legends of Lone Wolf 11: The Secret of Kazan-Oud (tillsammans med John Grant - 1994) *Legends of Lone Wolf 12: The Rotting Land (tillsammans med John Grant - 1994) Den tredje boken i serien The Sword of the Sun delades i USA upp i två delar, The Tides of Treachery and The Sword of the Sun. Chronicles of Magnamund *The Lencian Trilogy 1: The Dragons of Lencia (tillsammans med Richard Ford - 2008) *The Lencian Trilogy 2: The Shadow & the Skull (TBA) *The Lencian Trilogy 3: titel saknas (TBA) *Rise of the Agarashi 1: Glory & Greed (tillsammans med August Hahn - 2008) *Rise of the Agarashi 2: Sand & Sorrow (TBA) *Rise of the Agarashi 3: Triumph & Tragedy (TBA) Lone Wolf Multi-player Gamebook System ursprungligen publicerad av Mongoose Publishing * Lone Wolf Multi-player Gamebook Rules (with Matthew Sprange - 2010) * Heroes of Magnamund (med Matthew Sprange - 2010) *Terror of the Darklords (med Pete Nash - 2010) *Sommerlund (with Darren Pearce - 2010) *The Magnamund Bestiary (med Darren Pearce - 2011) *Book of the Magnakai (med August Hahn - 2011) *Corruption of Ikaya (med Mark Gedak - 2011) *The Darklands (med Vincent Lazzari - 2011) *Stornlands 1 (med Vincent Lazzari, Florent Haro, Eric Dubourg, Emmanuel Luc, Gerald Degryse - 2012) Lone Wolf Adventure Game (LWAG) *Lone Wolf Adventure Game (Joe Dever och Cubicle 7 Entertainment Ltd. - 2015) *The Heroes of Magnamund (Joe Dever och August Hahn; samt Vincent Lazzari, Andrew Kenrick och John E Murray - 2016) *Adventures of the Kai (Joe Dever, August Hahn, Andrew Kenrick, Vincent Lazzari, Andrew Peregrine och Ken Spencer - 2016) *Magnamund Menagerie (Joe Dever, Vincent Lazzari och Darren Pearce - 2017) *Bestiary of the Beyond (Joe Dever, Vincent Lazzari, August Hahn och Darren Pearce - 2017) *Terror of the Darklords (Joe Dever, August Hahn, Vincent Lazzari, Pete Nash and Ken Spencer - 2017) Graphic novels *Lone Wolf Graphic Novel: The Skull of Agarash (1994) "PhoneQuest" Interactive Telephone Adventures *Lone Wolf: The Forbidden Tower (1989) *Alien Intruder (1990) *Ninja (1990) *Tomb of the Sphinx (1990) *Vampire Hunter (1990) *Lone Wolf: The Fortress of Doom (1991) Lone Wolf Audiobooks *Eclipse of the Kai (1992) *The Dark Door Opens (1993) Lone Wolf Maps of Magnamund *The World of Magnamund poster map (med Francesco Mattioli - 2011) The Maps of Magnamund Collection: *Set 1: Sommerlund, Durenor, Vassagonia, Dessi (med Francesco Mattioli - 2012) *Set 2: Kakush and Valerion, The Galdonlands, The Stornlands, Talestria (med Francesco Mattioli - 2013) *Set 3: Bor & the Hammerlands, Lencia, the Drakkarim Homelands & the Hellswamp, Ixia & the Hardlands (med Francesco Mattioli - 2014) *Set 4: Eastern Darklands, Central Darklands and Skaror, Western Darklands, Eastern Kalte (med Francesco Mattioli - 2015) *Set 5: Northern Shadaki, Central Shadaki, Southern Shadaki, Shadakine Occupied Territories (med Francesco Mattioli - 2015) *Set 6: Taklakot & Andui, Lissan, Chai, Bhanar (med Francesco Mattioli - 2015) *Set 7: Eastern Vaduzhan & Mythan, Western Vaduzhan, Telchos, Cincoria & Klanos (med Francesco Mattioli - 2015) *Set 8: Kasland; Starn, Boden & Ilion; Central Tentarias; Midsea & Eastern Tentarias (med Francesco Mattioli - 2016) *Set 9: Siyen; Lunarlia, Siyen & Naaros; Kaum, Halia & Lunarlia; Southern Lunaria & The Kelderwastes (med Francesco Mattioli - TBA) *Set 10: Northern Sadi Desert; Southern Sadi Desert; Southern Kalte & Northern Darklands; Southeastern Kalte & Northeastern Darklands (med Francesco Mattioli - TBA) Dator och videospel *E-Scape (1996) *Corazon (1997) *Nightlong: Union City Conspiracy (1999) *Flåklypa Grand Prix (2000) *Flying Circus (2000) *Wheelie (2001) *Top Down (2001) *Desert Gunner (2001) *Speedboat Racer (2001) *RVO Mech (2002) *Ground Control II (2003) *2 Fast 2 Furious (mobiltelefonversion, 2005) *Lone Wolf: Blood on the Snow (spel för surfplatta och smarttelefon, 2013) *Lone Wolf: Forest Hunt (spel för surfplatta och smarttelefon, 2014) *Lone Wolf: The Shianti Halls (spel för surfplatta och smarttelefon, 2014) *Lone Wolf: Dawn over V'taag (spel för surfplatta och smarttelefon, 2014) *Joe Dever's Lone Wolf HD Remastered (för PC & Mac, 2014) Wargaming *Mega Wargames (fotograf, 2013) Källor *Joe Dever *Joe Dever Kategori:Joe Dever Kategori:Författare Kategori:Person